


trust (should’ve not)

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Gen, In my brain, Torture, i guess, idk - Freeform, so now im doing this, this just spawned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi’s first resistance to interrogation training (was a bad decision).—I have no idea what I just started writing. It just spawned in my brain.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	trust (should’ve not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Waking up restrained | Shackled | Hanging | Punctured |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure that I’ve been inspired by Whumptober prompts to do this, but who knows. This (logically) won’t be associated with Whumtober 2020, too late for that and all. I’ll just be using its prompts for this, that’s why the chapter summary is like that.

He woke up restrained, hands above his head, shackled to a wall. When he tried to move, his knees — or well the, as he learned soon enough,  _ very _ sensitive skin on them — scraped on the dirty floor ( _ Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m gonna get an infection, _ he realised and stopped).

God, Kakashi  _ hated _ his ANBU superior (Were they even from ANBU though? he asked himself when his mind was clear enough for him to see that the pieces just didn’t fit together.)

  
  
  
  


_ “So,” his something-of-a-sensei in ANBU started. “You’ll have to go through RTI soon, since you’re already a full-blown ANBU.” _

_ The two were currently having some lunch after Kakashi’s training (for today) ended.  _

_ Kakashi gulped. He did not know what RTI meant, but from the way his sensei said it didn’t seem like it was going to be anything good. “RTI?” _

_ “Resistance to interrogation,” his sensei’s grin was downright sadistic and it made Kakashi shudder. He knew that his sensei was the kind of man? woman? person? who enjoyed hurting people (the smell of blood… fire… fire, fire,  _ fire… _ burned flesh… clung to his sensei long after they came back from  _ that _ mission). _

_ “Ah.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


He has been led to a purely white room after that lunch, lit by harsh, harsh,  _ harsh _ white neon lights. He asked his sensei if he had to do this now, but it turned out that he had to, had to,  _ had to _ so he pushed down the feeling of  _ “ _ **_what the fuck is going on, this isn’t right_ ** _ ” _ down his throat. It burned him, burned him,  _ burned him _ — pushing down this kind of feeling was hard, hard,  _ hard _ — but he did so nonetheless. (“ **_In hindsight,” he would think later on, “I should’ve listened to my gut feeling. I shouldn’t have pushed it down.”_ ** _ ) _ After that, he was given half an hour to choose a four-ciphered number ( _ “The information which I’m going to be tortured for,  _ he thought), to eat and drink, go to the toilet, and such. The thirty minutes ended soon enough (too soon, too soon,  _ too soon) _ . 

He chose his number easily (he didn’t know why he chose that one, but looking back at it – it represented this whole thing quite well _ ) _ : 7447.

He breathed in when his superior, now clad in a black coat and wearing black latex gloves came in.

He breathed out only after this whole thing was behind him.

_ (It could never truly be behind him, he knew. This kind of thing leaves scars, physical and mental.) _

  
  
  
  
  


The first “session” with his superior was horrible, just horrible, he would think looking back ( _ at the memories quickly running from his grasp like smoke coming from a cigarette; he never could quite remember everything that happened. he felt what happened nonetheless. he was impacted by it nonetheless. _ )

He was sitting on an iron chair, hands tied behind his back, feet tied to the chair’s legs. He could still faintly feel the pressure of the ropes on his wrists and ankles several days after they were off.  _ (He thought it to be unfair. He could barely feel his own hands but he felt phantom ropes?) _

He didn’t remember a lot from this session after that.  _ (No, no, no, he  _ did _ remember. He just wished that he didn’t; so he at least played upthe act before himself and others that he didn’t. The painful sensation of the poisoned senbon entering his wrist– the even  _ more _ painful sensation of the poison entering his blood stream–) _

  
  
  
  
  


After this “session” (as that fucker called it) ended, he was left hanging.

Literally  _ and _ figuratively!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see I really love using the epizeuxis?


End file.
